Skeleton Cove
by NightcatMau
Summary: What if Skulduggery had a history of piracy? He and Valkyrie take to the high seas to recover lost treasure, save a beloved bride, and of course sail with a crew of fearsome skeleton pirates. Reposted at reader request. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery or Valkyrie. This story follows_ Nuit_, so Val is still in her 20s.

* * *

Skulduggery Pleasant stepped into the room and I gasped in utter awe. "Impressive, aren't I?" He asked with a rather smug grin. He was dressed in the clothes for our mission to Skeleton Cove and the effect was stunning. He was wearing a pirate outfit all in black and it truly suited him. With the frame he wore collapsed I wasn't sure how his clothes were even staying on, but I didn't much care.

I let my gaze drift up from the high black boots that had just the right amount of slouch to the black trousers that accentuated every bone in his legs. He wore a black billowing pirate shirt on top of this open at the neck to expose his sternum and part of his ribs. Black leather gloves that flared like gauntlets completed the outfit and a sword hung easily from his hips. If it wouldn't have been for the brace of wicked looking flintlock pistols tucked into a length of fabric at his waist he'd have looked like the skeletal version of the Dread Pirate Roberts. "Good Lord." I breathed. "If you walk around the ship looking like that all the women will be falling in love with you." I said and he chuckled, pleased with himself.

I went to him happily for our now ritual early morning kiss, enjoying the feeling of the empty spaces every bit as much as I enjoyed his bones. Skulduggery was tender and chaste as always, keeping his teeth firmly closed. He was obsessed with taking things slow and I honestly didn't mind though I had my doubts as to whether the pirates would appreciate his reasoning.

He was cradling my head into his chest, one gloved hand stroking my hair as the other rested on my hip. I wrapped my arms around his ribs, knowing he'd appreciate that more than me going for his hollow waist. After a moment we parted and Skulduggery titled his head at me, his expression pleased. "The teleporter will be here in a few minutes. He'll take us to the coast where a small rowboat will be waiting. Rowing out to Skeleton Cove is the safest approach despite the dangerous waters and sharks. Skeleton pirates tend to be trigger happy souls if you frighten them. I just need a promise from you."

"What's that?" I asked.

"Try and resist Louis Phillipe's charms. The capitan is married and it is his bride we need to find as you well know. But if charm were a deadly weapon..." He shrugged helplessly as he trailed off and I smiled.

"So long as you aren't staring at the heaving bosom of some pirate's wench we'll do just fine. Speaking of which, how come I didn't get new clothes?" I asked with a frown.

"Because a pirate's woman or man is to look as they did when said pirate wooed them and captured their heart. Remember we also have to find the treasure, which contrary to popular belief pirates never buried but spent so I'm amazed they amassed any on the island."

"Sweetheart gifts, you know that. You read the file. This sounds like a dream vacation and not a case. All those cute and cuddly skeleton pirates-" Skulduggery cut me off with an annoyed glare.

"Skeletons are _not_ cute and cuddly." He huffed and I tried really hard not to laugh in response. Truly, I tried.

* * *

It didn't take long for us to be teleported to the coast and I stared at the the rowboat we'd been provided. It had flaking white paint, wood that had weathered to a dull grey and I had my doubts as to whether or not it was seaworthy as Skulduggery helped me in and shoved off the dock. "Tell me again why we just aren't flying over?" I asked and he sighed.

"Because Skeleton Cove is crawling with trigger happy skeleton pirates who scare rather easily. As you well know from the case file it is a ghost island. They won't be found unless they want to, Valkyrie." He manned the oars easily, not even pausing when we entered a fog bank so thick that I could barely see my hand in front of my face. I was immediately drenched but noticed Skulduggery had managed to stay dry by manipulating the air around him. I glared at him as I dried myself up and put up my own shield and he merely grinned in reply.

"I can't believe you knew about a ghost island with skeleton pirates and never told me." I grumbled.

"I know a lot of things I've never told you, Valkyrie." Skulduggery said cheerfully. "Besides skeleton pirates aren't as interesting or dashing as me."

"Yer forgettin' humble, Skulduggery. Ya were always humble, ya were." Said an amused voice out of the fog. I looked in the direction of the voice as the fog cleared and beheld a skeleton pirate standing on a weathered dock. He was dressed almost exactly like Blackbeard, complete with the heavy boots, great coat and fancy plumed hat. "I be welcomin' ya to Skeleton Cove, Valkyrie Cain. I be Capitan Jack Skull and I'll be defendin' yer virtue from the scallywags and ne'erdowells of the island. Aye." He said, helping me up onto the dock.

Skulduggery snorted as he tied off the boat. "Valkyrie's seen enough pirate movies as it is, Jack. She doesn't need the hear you mangle the English language." He turned to me. "Pirates spoke like everyone else in their day, despite the performance Jack is putting on."

"Don't be besmirchin' me English accent, Skulduggery." Jack growled, but it was clear to see that the two were old friends. Jack drew Skulduggery into a quick hug of greeting, then turned and bowed to me, doffing his hat with a flourish, his skull gleaming in the early morning sunlight. "I be welcomin' ya both to Skeleton Cove." He said gesturing inland. I gasped in utter awe and heard Jack chuckle in delight.

The island was massive and seemingly tropical. Massive galleons and all other sorts of ships were tied in at docks, the crews getting ready to sail. But just as many were on their sides on the beaches, perched on hills, or half buried in the jungles or the sides of mountains. Jack handed me his spyglass and I took in the skeleton crews manning each ship with a whistle of appreciation. Jack chuckled again, clearly pleased with how impressed I was.

He led the way island, turning to talk to me. "It was good of ya to come on such short notice. We'd been hopin' to see Skulduggery again. Bet he didn't tell ya this, but that old bag of bones was the fiercest skeleton pirate to rule the seven seas. Where do ya think he got his name?" He said, fondness in his voice.

I looked at Skulduggery. "You were a pirate and never told me?" I hissed.

He shrugged. "I'm sure I told you sometime and you just forgot. But I forgive you." Jack chuckled.

"Didn't tell ya he was capitan of his own ship either, did he?" He asked, turning to me with a grin. I didn't say anything to that, wondering if both men were making fun of me. Skulduggery a pirate? Surely he would have said something.

But as soon as the pirates saw him they greeted him fondly and with way too much familiarity for it to be put on. They were respectful and courteous to me, mostly I think out of fear of him. A skeleton pirate dressed in ragged clothes ran forward. "Yer coat and hat, Capitan." He said, handing Skulduggery a black great coat which he slipped on and a black plumed hat that he put on at a rakish angle. Seeing him dressed like that made me fall in love with him all over again.

Skulduggery seemed to stand straighter, to be in unquestioned command of the skeletons surrounding him and in short order we were lead to the galleon where Louis Phillipe lived. I could see why Skulduggery had warned me to resist his charms. He was ever inch the brocade, silk and finery covered pirate of his era, clearly a gentleman turned privateer. Louis Phillipe even wore the wig popular in his era and the long curls only accentuated his stunning skeletal good looks. Skulduggery caught me staring and glared at me.

Louis Phillipe finished scratching something onto a parchment roll with a quill dipped in ink, then dusted the scroll with a powder to set the ink and set it aside. He looked up to us with a smile then stood, adding a fancy white plumed hat to his capitan's outfit of red velvet. I smiled in return, already charmed. "Ah, I knew I could count on you to return to us in our time of need, Skulduggery." He said, giving a slight bow which Skulduggery returned, saying nothing. Louis Phillipe came forward and took my hand in his skeletal one, pressing his teeth to my fingers and drawing a blush from me. "Enchanté." He purred.

Louis Phillipe returned to his desk, digging an ornate suff box out of his jacket. He offered it to Skulduggery who politely declined, then took some of the snuff for himself and I wondered if his skull wasn't packed with it. He turned to me sadly. "Me beloved Angélique has been abducted. We have searched the entire island, she is missing. Who would do such a thing, to take my most precious treasure away?"

"Did any of the pirates go missing at the same time?" I asked gently and he stiffened.

"Oui." He said, refusing to meet my gaze.

"Who was it, Louis Phillipe?" Skulduggery asked. Louis Phillipe looked out the small paned windows of his quarters for the longest time before answering.

"The Black Death." He said and I barely suppressed my laugher.

"There's a skeleton pirate who calls himself The Black Death?" I asked amused and both men turned to me in horror.

"I know it sounds amusing to you, Valkyrie. But that's what others call him. No one knows his Taken name or if he ever had one but he was one of the most powerful Necromancers the world has ever seen. He was the type of pirate who burned entire costal villages to the ground and attacked mortal and magical sailors alike. The Black Death got his name for his use of both Necromancy and what you would call plague magic on his victims. He massacred people for the fun of it." Skulduggery said sternly.

"Oh."

"Oh indeed. If Angélique is in his clutches we don't have much time. She will make his twelfth bride, I think."

"Unlucky thirteen, actually." Louis Phillipe said with a miserable shiver. "Some say he is a Bluebeard and has killed them all, some say he has kept them alive to use in an act of Necromancy so terrible that his ship would be unstoppable." He turned to me. "Imagine a ghost ship that could become solid enough to attack. He'd destroy entire costal villages and any ship he met. The ship would also be immune to even the most powerful modern weapons. The man's hatred for the living is legendary. Oh, God, Angélique." He buried his skull in his hands and I felt sorry for him. He clearly loved his wife even if he was flirtatious.

"We'll get her back, don't you worry." Skulduggery soothed and they fell to discussing crews and when to cast off, Skulduggery making it clear I was on his crew. Jack appeared and beckoned to me and Skulduggery nodded for me to follow him.

Jack smiled when we got outside of the capitan's quarters. "Thought ya might like to be spared them two jawin' fer a few hours. Besides it's seven bells to feedin' time fer the crews of the island and we'd like to welcome ya proper like. I was funnin' before, yer safe on the island, missus. Wouldn't nobody be touchin' ya with ya belongin' to Skulduggery."

I nodded, deciding it wasn't the time to strike a blow for women's liberation. Skulduggery had already warned me that the pirates viewed their women as possessions to fight over and although they'd like my fighting spirit just fine, I had to let the blatant sexism be if I wanted them to accept me.

* * *

The ship's mess was filled with skeleton pirates and their living women. Men of all ranks and countries sat with their sweethearts and brides, but it was easy enough for me to be seated along with Jack. Over the shouting, singing, music and general chaos the women greeted me. Some looked highborn, some looked like they had plied their trade by night but they were all friendly as were the pirates.

A steaming plate of something or other that looked to be fried seafood was put in front of me and I ate with the others relieved that I was served coffee instead of the grog the crew was knocking back in vast quantities. I watched the happy chaos and wondered if any of these skeletons would be serving on our crew.

* * *

**Well! Skeleton pirates and Skulduggery with a history of piracy. Think the Dead Men. Except on water. With skeleton pirates. Oh, the golden age of piracy ran from the mid 1600s to early 1700s so Skulduggery is the right age.**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I don't own, Skulduggery, Valkyrie or Saracen.

* * *

I had a million questions I wanted to ask Skulduggery as we set sail with his chosen crew, but I didn't ask a single one. In a way I felt betrayed. There was so much about him I never found out until it could endanger me and that didn't seem fair. I tried not to think about it as I was assigned to the galley to help the ship's cook. I knew Skulduggery had sent me there for safekeeping and I didn't like it one bit, except for Jolly.

Jolly was the ship's cook and a wealth of information on the skeleton pirates. "Why, missus, the things I've seen sailin' on these ghosts ships would've turned my hair pure white if I had any. The sea monsters alone! Luckily as you've no doubt noticed with the Capt'n we's pretty hard to kill. It's good to have him back though, make no bones about it." He grinned at me and I laughed.

We were making stew for the men. Jolly explained the skeleton pirates as we worked. "We be the good kind o' pirates. Well, there really be no good among us, but we ain't the kind as would sail with the likes o' The Black Death. Thems monsters and cutthroats, they are." He spat in distaste and crossed himself and I stared at him.

"How did you spit?" I asked feeling a combination of awe, revulsion and sheer relief he'd aimed at the floor.

"So long as we are on a ghost ship or Skeleton Cove we can do as we like. Eatin' and drinkin' and seein' after the ladies. In a fashion, in a fashion!" He hastened on to assure me and I smiled at his blush. Most pirates, well a lot were given to wenching just like most men were given to dating and a good time. But Jolly was a different sort of pirate, he respected women and treated them with dignity. Another reason Skulduggery had put me with him.

We finished prepping the stew and were soon serving the crew, all of which must have been warned not to make eye contact with me. I sighed, feeling lonely. I was to bunk with Jolly near the galley and I was fine with that. He was a fierce fighter and still a skilled Elemental. But I missed Skulduggery and it was clear he was keeping me out of the action.

That made me three kinds of angry, but I knew better that to roam the ship alone. Skulduggery had plenty of enemies and it would be just like a pirate to kill me for revenge. Still it hurt knowing it would be the capitans of the three ships, Skulduggery, Jack Skull and Louis Phillipe that would lead the crews into battle with The Black Death. I was tucked away in safety. Of course I'd seen enough Johnny Depp movies to know that meant I was in great danger.

I'd be a fine prize, ransom, or just as easily killed with a cannonball and I wondered why I was even on the ship. Jolly noticed and he consoled me as we returned to the galley to rest a bit and eat our own meal. "You'll be seein' action, everyone on the Capt'n's crew always fights, don't you fret none."

I nodded. I felt my place was sleeping at Skulduggery's side and I was uneasy. Did he have memories of too many other living women in that bed?

* * *

Jolly and I were strolling the deck that night, his bones and striped red and white shirt glowing in the moonlight. Skulduggery walked towards us, passing us with a curt nod and I felt my temper break. If that engagement ring hadn't been keeping the other pirates at bay it would have went into the sea and Skulduggery along with it. He turned and looked at me, his eyesockets seeming to gleam with amusement. "My word, you're beautiful when you're angry. A late dinner with the Capitan then?" Jolly chuckled and scampered off to make something and Skulduggery led the way to his quarters.

"I'm sorry for doing things the long way around, Valkyrie. But the men trust Jolly. Since you passed his test they'll trust you now. You also showed you'll work hard and obey orders no matter how much you hate them. All good marks with the crew, they'll respect you now."

"Instead of just seeing a kept woman?" I asked and he nodded.

"Remember they are well aware of the outside world and you're a living legend to them. To see that you'd work with the rest of them and not assume you ruled them because of your wealth or mansion- You have no idea what that means to men born into poverty at a time when they were never allowed to rise above their station." There was emotion in his voice and I looked at him.

"But your family had a crest-" Skulduggery waved a gloved hand carelessly.

"A crest, yes. But money? No. We never suffered and I suppose having a home made us very rich compared to some of the poor souls on this ship, but I know what it feels like, to be a lesser." I stared at him, aghast.

Before I could tell him to never see himself as less than me he motioned me to look around the quarters. I gazed at his crest on one wall and looked at it in awe. "You've reclaimed it, then?" I asked and he nodded.

"I'll never make up for what I did in the war of course, but well, I'll be as good a man as possible to you and that counts for something. Thanks for not throwing me overboard by the way, I know you wanted to." He teased and held his arms out for a hug. I went to him happily.

"I did." I admitted. "It hurt to think you'd be trying to protect me and forgetting I'm your partner. I know how dangerous this is. I really do. We'd be stupid to think The Black Death won't be awaiting us. It might not matter, but as I was bundled on board late at night I don't even know what your ship is called."

"Our ship. She is called _The Revenge_. Jack Skull has the _Dead Reckoning_ and Louis Phillipe commands the _La Belle Femme _or_ The Beautiful Woman_."

"Of course he does, he's like Saracen, only more so."

"Which is why you weren't allowed near his ship. It wouldn't be beyond him to seduce you just to have a romance to distract him."

"But we're looking for his wife!" I protested.

"He_ is _a pirate, Valkyrie. You'd do well to remember that." Skulduggery said, clearly amused.

"Speaking of pirates, how did you ever-"

"Become one? There's always been a need for people like the Dead Men, Valkyrie. And the Sanctuary had it's own renegades to fend off attack by sea and do other acts of piracy. It was no more obvious than a mage driving a car now, of course. We were the good guys, taking the fight to The Black Death at sea and to any other enemies of the Sanctuary."

"I see- So everyone knew about this and never thought to tell me?"

"I didn't want you told. The sea battles were no better than some of the missions the Dead Men fought. Distasteful is a word that comes to mind but they had to be done." Skulduggery said quietly. There was a knock at the door and Jolly entered bearing a covered silver platter. He set it on Skulduggery's desk and withdrew smiling.

Skulduggery motioned to the desk and we feasted, then he smiled at me. "Coffee?" He asked, and at my nod he led me to a panel in the wall. He pressed it and part of the wall slid away revealing a computer clearly tracking the ship's progress, a modern coffee maker and even a microwave. Skulduggery got water from a small sink and put it on for coffee.

"Most pirates have adapted with the times. Jolly of course refuses to update the galley and as long as the men are happy I'm fine with it. Now then, since you've watched so many pirate movies tell me what you know about them. This should be amusing." He said, folding his arms and grinning at me.

"Well some worked for governments and were privateering under governmental protection but many didn't. They turned to piracy to escape Navies where men were often flogged and keelhauled for minor infractions. A pirate capitan had to be chosen by his crew and could be removed from his capitancy at any time by the crew. Pirates, more or less had the first real democracy of any kind." The look of shock on Skulduggery's skeletal features was priceless.

"How did you? You cheated!" Skulduggery accused.

"I can read, Skulduggery." I said, amused and he chuckled then held his arms out. I went to him happily, reveling in the feeling of his teeth on my lips as he pressed eagerly forward. I shivered slightly as his gloved hands stated to roam. There was a pause, two soft sounds of his gloves hitting the floor, then his hands were back on me the bones feeling wonderful through my clothing.

I returned the kiss just as eagerly, my hands skimming his billowing shirt, treasuring the feeling of each and every rib, skimming briefly to the open area to drift across bare bone. This startled Skulduggery into opening his mouth to gasp, and I eagerly invaded the now open territory. Skulduggery pulled back all too soon, chuckling. "Coffee first, then we can get back to exploring." He said wickedly. I accepted me coffee with thanks, anticipation of what happened after dancing in my belly. Was he willing to go further than usual? Would we be lovers in every sense of the word now? Skulduggery watched me as he drank and I knew he was waiting for me to ask the obvious since he was drinking as a skeleton. I rolled my eyes.

"Fine, where does the coffee go when you drink?" Skulduggery was about to answer when there an explosion that rocked the ship and we could hear the pirates on deck starting to scream. Skulduggery cursed and we both rushed on deck. The mast was in flames and the crew was struggling to put out with their magic as another part of the crew tended to a gaping hole in the railing.

The was a deafening roar and a scaly black beast rose up out of the moonlit sea. A sea dragon! But it couldn't be possible. The beast opened a maw filled with teeth bigger than daggers and more flames consumed the mast, catching one crew member as well. He screamed then dropped to the deck, his bones horribly burnt, and lay still. Skulduggery raised his hands and gestured towards the dragon, weaving them back and forth, manipulating the sea to first encase it in water, then to freeze the water. The dragon screamed in fury and tried to free itself with flames but to no avail. The ice soon overwhelmed it and it slipped beneath the waves, frozen and dead.

I hurried to the fallen skeleton and he turned his skull to look at me weakly. I helped him up and saw him to the infirmary where the ship's doctor, a skeleton in rather opulent clothing saw to his injuries. I stayed with the pirate, watching as the doctor put on salve, or at least tried to. It clearly hurt to be touched, and the skeleton pirate was doing all he could to avoid the salve.

I went to him. "What's your name?" I asked.

"Sunny Jim, missus."

"Well, Jim, I can call you Jim, right? OK, I need you to let the doctor put the salve on, Jim. I know it hurts, I've been burned before."

"Aye, missus." After that he stayed still even though I knew he was in considerable pain. At last he passed out and I helped another crew member carry him to his berth when his treatment was finished. He looked so small and defenseless I hated to leave him, but his friend told me he'd watch over him. I nodded and went to find Skulduggery assessing the damages.

"They're a total loss, aren't they?" I asked and he nodded, staring up at the charred ruins.

"No matter, come into the the bridge." He said airily as he removed a small device from his pocket and pressed it. The ruined mast rose up as a modern bridge rose from below decks and I whistled in appreciation. I'd just been below deck. There was no room for it there, yet up it rose and we entered. Skulduggery led me over to a control panel and set about putting us under way, powerful engines starting to thrum.

We left the ship in command of another sailor, well pirate, and returned to our quarters and now cold coffee. Skulduggery grinned at me. "Now then, where were we?" He asked with a grin, wrapping me into his arms and a searing kiss. I happily complied, but could only wonder what other dangers awaited us.

* * *

**Wheee, sea dragons! OK I don't recall too many dragons in the SP novels, but they are always on all maps. "Here be dragons' rooooar!**


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Ghastly, the Dead Men. Lord Vile, Draquesse or Erskine. Jolly, The Black Death, Louis Phillipe and Black Flagg are all my OCs though.

* * *

The next day since we were underway with modern engines the pirates had time to teach me how to fight with cutlasses, use a dagger, and all other sorts of useful skills. Skulduggery watched from the bridge fondly as Jolly and I squared off, our cutlasses flashing in the early morning sun. Then it was flintlock pistol training which was harder since they were almost impossible for me to cock one-handed.

But I learned how to load them and how to shoot. By noon the pirates seemed satisfied with weapons training and turned to their various magical disciplines, one after another sparring with me. Luckily Jolly announced it was time to eat, and I was given fond pats and head rubs as the skeletons went off to eat. I was eating with Skulduggery in our quarters and I welcomed the hot shower and sitting down to a meal with him.

"I'm proud of you, Valkyrie. You passed your endurance test with flying colors. I know you were ready to drop to the deck and your whole body must ache right now, but the men care about you and well-"

"They're trying to turn me pirate?" I asked and he nodded.

"Lunch with me, then you get lessons in lock picking, map reading, using a sextant and compass and whatever other archaic knowledge they deem useful. Even if you know something please do me a favour and pretend to be learning. They like you, they accept you, Valkyrie." I nodded then looked at him.

"Skulduggery, this will sound stupid, but I felt like I was being watched today. And not by you or the men, either."

"You were. From off the starboard bow. There are strange creatures in the waters. An each uisce was watching you very closely. He seemed quite taken by you. Handsome devil."

"That means something terrible in Irish, doesn't it?" I asked and Skulduggery sighed and rubbed his skull with his gloved hands.

"Gaeilge. And he is a rather nasty creature. Had he lured you in the sea with him he'd have torn you apart and eaten you, except for your liver. You know being Irish and magical you should know this." He said sighing again. "But he or rather it, is a shapeshifter. Usually appearing as a horse or a handsome man. It lures the victims into the water and you know the rest."

"Why didn't you tell me he was there?" I protested.

"Because one look and you'd have dove straight off the ship. Luckily the men are dead or he'd have taken one of them instead. I think Jolly was set to harpoon him and make each uisce jelly for the crew, only we don't have harpoons so we were spared that."

"Make what?" I asked dumbfounded and Skulduggery explained that a dead each uisce more or less turned into jelly. "That makes twice you've saved me from dangerous men on this case, thank you." I said and Skulduggery smiled as he rose to greet Jolly who brought our lunch in.

"I was just telling Valkyrie we missed out on each uisce jelly. Pity." He said and Jolly laughed.

"Gave me the chills the way he was lookin' at her, Sir. Just gave me the chills. Ain't right, wantin' to eat her like that. Just ain't right." He muttered as he left. We settled into lunch and I was rather relieved that Skulduggery hadn't activated the full body facade once during the entire mission. He was darkly handsome in it, but that was the thing. It was like a suit he wore and not really him.

"You're thinking about the facade, aren't you?" Skulduggery asked and I sighed and nodded. "I thought so. Don't worry. I won't activate it again unless I need to." He said tartly.

"Skulduggery you know if it makes you happy I'm fine with it and I told you already I love you any way you choose to be. Speaking of choosing, why didn't Lord Vile just go after The Black Death?"

"For the same reason Darquesse won't. He is holding Louis Phillipe's wife captive and he wouldn't hesitate to kill her if we didn't walk or rather sail straight into his trap."

"Wait, we're what?"

"I've no doubt he plans to use her in some sort of ritual, but she'll be kept alive until he can capture the three capitans going to meet him."

"Wait, you plan on getting _captured_?" I asked angrily and he nodded.

"Of course I do, my most loyal combat accessory. We all do and our crews know to let it happen. Be brave."

"Oh Lord, that means you have a rubbish plan." I said with a sigh.

* * *

As I went through more lessons after lunch I thought about Skulduggery. I had hoped he'd be so happy being with the skeleton pirates that he'd forget all about the stupid facade, but he didn't. He was holding using it back for some reason and I knew it wasn't for the crew's benefit. They might have been startled, and it turned out they did startle easily, but they would have accepted it.

Finished with my lessons I joined him on the bridge and he eyed me carefully but said nothing. We knew each other so well he knew what I'd been thinking and I knew he'd been thinking of the same thing. We left the bridge together and having some time alone together before dinner sounded heavenly.

Skulduggery gestured after we'd entered and the door locked itself and the windows were covered by heavy curtains. Our quarters were rather opulent and I wondered if it was by choice or Skulduggery was maintaining appearances. As the cabin darkened the lanterns and covered candles lit themselves, and I watched with fascination. I turned to look at Skulduggery and he was grinning devilishly at me, his facade activated. His grin got only broader and more devilish as I took in the transformation as he stood.

His black trousers were skin tight now, and the open shirt revealed his heavily muscled chest. His curly black hair flowed long and free down his back and his starling blue eyes glinted in the light of the lanterns. He held out a gloved hand to me and I went to him, well aware of how stupid the grin on my face had to look. I had to admit it, he was hot. And at the sensation of his warm skin, well warm facade, I felt giddy.

Skulduggery looked at me as he took me into his arms. "I had Ghastly make all the necessary adjustments to my clothing. I take it you approve?" He asked in a beguiling whisper before his lips met mine. I think I managed to sigh happily in answer I'm really not sure because his hands were distracting me as they roamed restlessly.

I returned the favour, my fingers feeling like they'd been hit with an electrical charge when I touched his bare chest. I still would have rather have been touching bare bones instead but the facade was just fine with me if that was what Skulduggery wanted. He picked me up easily, his eyes gleaming as he carried me over to the bed. Skulduggery laid me down tenderly and grinned at me, then was pulling back, attending to bringing us both coffee. "You're fun to tease." He murmured handing me a cup. "I have no intent of ravishing you like one of those ridiculous romance novels women are always reading." He said, rolling his eyes in utter disgust.

"I don't read those kind of novels so I'll take your word for it." I said and he looked at me happily.

"That's right, I taught you better. You're the kind of girl who reads, uh, who reads-" He snapped his fingers, feigning thoughtfulness. Then he turned and winked at me. "Who at least reads the cable pop up menu." He said sweetly, earning a punch in the arm. "Ow!" He whined. "Skeleton abuse."

I snorted. "More like hot guy who wears his trousers way too tight abuse."

"Oh, so you noticed, did you? Maybe I shall ravish you after all." He teased, laughing at his own joke and I smiled at him fondly. "I actually do have a plan this time and a good one, so no matter what happens you and the crew have orders to let me be taken. We are all surrendering so The Black Death hopefully suspects nothing. I love you, Valkyrie, and I didn't bring you here just to watch me die, all right?" He asked, his handsome features serious. I nodded then looked at him.

"I trust you, mainly because the men do. They've been in worse spots with you before, right?" I asked hopefully.

"No, actually. This is pretty much the worse thing we've ever faced. The worst thing about The Black Death's rampage would not be the death and destruction or even the plagues he'd set loose on people. You_ know _the worst thing."

"Magic would be exposed and with such a prime example of how bad we can be-" I trailed off into stunned silence.

"Exactly. So it just isn't the maiden fair we are rescuing, but ourselves. If something goes wrong, truly wrong, I want Darquesse to act. But not before I've failed. Trust me, all right?" He held me with his gaze and I nodded. We'd been through too much together as best friends and partners for me not to. Skulduggery had protected me for years, sheltered me from those hunting Darquesse until he'd won over enough people for me to step from the shadows in safety.

The only reason I was still safe was because people feared his wrath or that of the Grand Mage, Erskine Ravel. Both men could be ruthless and so could my brothers in arms, the Dead Men. And as the predictions of me ending the world had been proved to be lies designed to _make_ me end the world most people left me in peace.

Still I wondered if Skulduggery understood what I did. That despite calling ourselves mages and the rest of the world mortals that I could die as easily as anyone else if taken by surprise or if my powers were bound and I was then attacked. I might have qualified as the super weapon that kept everyone else out of Ireland's back yard, but I wasn't a god. I shook off my dark thoughts and looked at him. "More coffee?" I asked and he nodded then gestured bringing the pot to us.

"I could have gotten up" I said but he shook his head.

"I know you hate it when I tell you this, but I won't be here forever, Valkyrie. Let me indulge us both while I can." He said softly and I nodded accepting the steaming brew. Things were serious then. Skulduggery only talked about dying when he though there was a good chance he would. This was his clumsy attempt to prepare me.

The ship's bells rang shortly after and we finished our coffee then joined the other pirates for dinner. Skulduggery didn't believe in a capitan's table and so I got to sit with my shipmates and teachers of the day. One, a skeleton with one eye socket nodded approvingly at me as I sat. "Ye did well with yer powder and shots, missus. But tomorrow we be switchin' to the blunderbuss and dragon. That be the shorter blunderbuss, aye." I nodded. Black Flagg was a good teacher in weapons and he was right. There was no harm in learning old weapons in case magic or modern weapons failed.

He was a dark and brooding skeleton and he scared the others because of his other savagery in fights. Many of the pirates felt he was a confederate or spy for The Black Death and I wondered if they weren't right. There was a dangerous amount of anger coiled inside of Black Flagg more so than even Lord Vile had displayed in our battles and I wondered if hiring him on had been part of Skulduggery wandering into a trap.

Balck Flagg suddenly rose and withdrew his firearm aiming straight at my head, I ducked as the the gun roared with fire and smoke, blowing out the porthole behind me and I heard a scream and splash as I turned to survey the damage. "Each uisce." Flagg said, returning calmly to his meal.

I nodded not daring to say anything. Like many of the pirates he saw being thanked as a sign of weakness and as Black Flagg was the scariest man on the ship I didn't want to show him fear but I think somehow he knew anyway. I wondered uneasily why he hadn't told me to duck and wondered if he had really meant to shoot me instead and just gotten lucky.

* * *

**A pirate who wants Valkyrie dead? The pirates sailing willingly into a trap? Oh, the dramas!**


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Lord Vile, Darquesse or Ghastly.

* * *

I was standing on the deck alone looking out at the sea. I'd had my lessons and I'd enjoyed them but Flagg had made me nervous. It had made me even more nervous that Skulduggery had said nothing about the incident. I wondered uneasily if he'd wanted me dead. I sighed. Being on the ship was bringing out my Darquesse side, and I was always paranoid as Darquesse.

I was about to go torment Jolly in the galley when a searing pain ripped through my skull, dropping me to the deck on my knees. A hazy image of a skeleton pirate capitan flickered in front of me and I knew I was looking at The Back Death. He was magnificent as pirates went, his black great coat, hat and heavy boots clearly magical and blacker than the shadows that writhed around him.

He looked at me and spoke in a voice that sounded like it came from beyond the grave. "Things are not as they seem. As one Necromancer to another, I give you fair warning, Darquesse. Turn back and leave me in peace. I've no wish to fight with you, girl. Do not trust Louis Phillipe he leads you to your doom." The image flickered and was gone and I was dimly aware of shouting and men running about the deck.

Strong hands helped me up and I looked at the giant of a skeleton in front of me. He never spoke that I was aware of so when he did it surprised me. "You have been attacked by a powerful warrior, allow me to help you. Please?" He asked, his strong African accent somehow soothing me. He reached into a pouch at his waist drawing out herbs that he spat into to make a paste. I cringed but as he rubbed them on my forehead, chanting the pain ceased.

"Thank you, that was amazing. Mister?" I paused rather ashamed I didn't know all the crew by name by now.

"I have no name. Lost it and my kingdom hundreds of years ago when I was enslaved and put aboard a ship. The Capitan saved me, granted me my freedom. But you, what would you call me?" He asked and I poked around in my head for any scraps of African history and only came up with legends.

"Ogun is the only name that come to mind at present. Sorry, it's just that you carry a saber and-" I shrugged but he nodded, pleased.

"And I do magic as well? Very insightful. I am pleased, not offended. Had the elders of my village kept the old ways and honoured him I would not have been captured. My strength would not have failed me. But they took and destroyed his sacred places, broke my connection to him. Or tried to." He nodded to himself. "You are a strong warrior yourself to survive such a strong attack, Darquesse." I sighed and looked at the assembled men.

So they knew. Perfect.

* * *

After the attack the pirates seemed to avoid me. All except for Flagg. He found me brooding on the deck alone after dinner and regarded me closely. "You and I both know there was more to his message than what he said. Something hidden. With a man that unsound and violent I expect it was a proposal." He said grimly and I stared at him, saying nothing.

Flagg sighed. "You are Darquesse, yet he showed you just a taste of his power. He was able to bring you to your knees. It was a warning, yes, but I sailed with him at one time, back when we were both still alive. I know this is what he finds...romantic."

"You sailed with him? Why?"

Flagg shrugged, leaning against the railing. "Did you ever notice something about other mages, Valkyrie Cain? I started my training much as you did and entered a war at a young age. Too young. When I excelled at my training and became the killer they expected me to, and let us not lie, we are killers, they feared me." I nodded, noticing his accent had vanished. I didn't trust or like Flagg, but I couldn't afford to have such a dangerous enemy either.

"You noticed I'm different, I don't have to pretend to be a mere pirate with you. I killed The Black Death once before and I will most happily kill him again. That is why I am here, to neutralize him. And you? You are here in case I fail. Remember that, Darquesse." He hissed my name as if my spurning his friendship made him angry and I went to our cabin to find Skulduggery, but he was missing.

I explored the cabin then, poking around in his desk out of boredom and I supposed I shouldn't have, it was his desk, but I was angry at being lied to by so many people and treated like a weapon as Darquesse. It didn't take long until I found a false bottom in a drawer. I knew I had enough time, and opened it, finding a folded letter. It looked recent.

I read it curious and felt my blood run cold. I replaced it with shaking fingers, and let my darkness flow over me. It would be a strain, but at that point shadow-walking and abandoning the crew was the kindest thing I could do. I drew my shadows around me and when they fell I was on the lawn of the Irish Sanctuary. Cleavers ran towards me and they were all I saw before I passed out.

* * *

I came to on the couch of Ghastly's office and his expression was grim. "You put an entire ship into an uproar and compromised a case. I hope you have a decent excuse." He said angrily.

"I was going to slaughter the whole crew if I didn't." I growled back and he paled. I sighed, the last thing I needed was for Ghastly to fear me. "Skulduggery is seeing someone else. Or should I say sleeping with someone else. Before you lecture me for finding the letter I have a right to know when I'm being used as a super weapon. Is that all I am to you people? A killing machine? Did you tell Skulduggery to seduce me? Did you?" I asked, angry tears in my eyes.

Ghastly looked at me with a mixture of pity and sorrow. "Val. The man is over four centuries old. Do you think you're the first woman to fall in love with him or for him to fall in love with? That doesn't excuse whatever he did to you, but sweetheart, you're so very young..."

"So you knew?" I spat out. Ghastly sighed and looked away and I felt like I was in a nightmare I couldn't wake up from. Why would he of all men condone Skulduggery just using me? "I thought you were my friend." I said, near tears again and when he didn't answer I shadow-walked again, knowing it would most likely kill me and not really caring.

I appeared on an island I'd knew would be there for me. I also knew the ships would fail in their mission because the owner of the island wasn't hiding from me. He appeared in a mass of shadows, looking deadly and powerful. "I knew you would come. That just a sampling of my power would make you love me. For I am powerful, more powerful than you can imagine, Darquesse. I am like unto a God and that is why they seek to stop me." His voice was still something out of a graveyard, but it had a lulling quality.

Information passed between us and this time it didn't hurt. "Louis Phillipe wants your Necromancy power for himself, does he? Typical pirate. But then so is Skulduggery. I never knew all I was to him was a living weapon. But why choose you?"

"Because I love you, my sweet Darquesse. Together we can rule this world, make them all pay for using you, for hurting you. You will wake up soon, but I'm telling you this is the truth. Trust no one." His sepulchre voice hissed. The Black Death walked forward and took me in his arms then, planting his teeth on my lips in a fiery kiss that lit up my entire body in a way Skulduggery never had.

I awoke weakened and shaken. Skulduggery slept beside me and I tried to piece together what had been reality and what had been a dream. I couldn't remember anything after Flagg shooting at me that wasn't a dream and it frightened me. I looked over at Skulduggery who stirred, then was taking me in his arms, crooning loving words at me. "Another nightmare?" He asked and I nodded weakly.

He got up and made coffee, lighting the candles and lamps as he went. "You do seem to attract homicidal maniacs, don't you?" He asked after I told him about the dream.

"What does that make you?" I snapped, still angry and unable to separate his betrayal in my dreams from reality. Skulduggery looked stung.

"It makes me the man who is in love with you. Who is faithful to you. You aren't here as a super weapon, Valkyrie. You're here because I'm most likely not surviving and I wanted time with the woman I loved before I died." His voice was trembling with emotion and I went to him, holding him close, then drawing him into a searing kiss in an attempt to forget The Black Death's passionate embrace.

* * *

It turned out that what had happened on the deck was real, at least some of it was. I'd fallen and gone into a trace state and everything after that had happened only in my head, Skulduggery and the other pirates frantically trying to save me. It made me uneasy that it had been so real. This wasn't Nuit pulling me into a dream, this was far more powerful and addictive.

Because I wanted to be with The Black Death more than I wanted anything. I knew it was a spell, some sort of sway, and I told Skulduggery who was just silent for a long time as we prepared to join the men for breakfast the next morning. "Didn't you hear me, Skulduggery? He's calling me to him and I'm afraid I'm going to give in and go." I said shakily and he looked at me and sighed.

"Why is he even a temptation, Valkyrie? Am I not enough?" He asked and my heart broke.

"Of course you are! But he's calling to Darquesse." I said quietly.

"Ah. And Darquesse wants an evil lover by her side, it makes sense. It's too bad it is you Lord Vile loves then, isn't it? Darquesse tends to send the man into a homicidal rage."

"You mean _I_ send_ you_ into a homicidal rage." I said quietly and his skull snapped back like I had slapped him. Because that was the one problem we had. I loved Skulduggery no mater what, even as Lord Vile. But Lord Vile hated Darquesse, and I knew Skulduggery did too, to a point. He had tried with me, he really had. But it was the nice girl Valkyrie, he loved, not the monster Darquesse.

"I don't want to loose you, Valkyrie. Whatever seductions The Black Death is using on you, please, stay with me. I may not match him for raw power, but I adore you. We both know I most likely won't survive, nobody will except you. Even if it is a lie, please tell me you choose me. Stay with me, please?" He asked and my heart melted.

I went to him, taking him into my arms. "I love you Skulduggery. Even at my worst, as Darquesse I love you. But I have to know you feel the same way. I'm begging you to give me something to hold on to. Don't let him take me. Please." I begged.

"Darquesse." He whispered and I felt my darkness slide over me in response, melting into his arms and giving in his kiss. Skulduggery was putting all his devotion into that kiss and I wasn't sure how. He hated Darquesse, he had to. But then the kiss grew icy cold, his whole body started to sear mine and I adjusted to the feeling reveling in it as frigid armour sprang up between us and it was Lord Vile I was kissing.

Lord Vile's kiss was deeper and more intense than even The Black Death's his love more fiery and passionate and I matched him, wanting more than anything for that moment to last forever. I opened my mouth exploring where I could, tasting the metallic iciness of his black armour, feeling the terrible strength in the arms the held me.

When we at last parted I looked at him, content to rest my head on his chest while an armoured hand stoked my hair slowly. Lord Vile tilted my head up, drawing me into another kiss and my senses started to swim. I thought I heard soft laughter, then it was Skulduggery separating from me, the look in his hollow eye sockets one of power and desire. "I'm more of a lover than The Black Death could ever dream of being. You're staying." His voice was a soft growl and I smiled.

That was all I'd needed for him to be willing to fight. And now that I had incentive I wondered how many pieces Darquesse would rip The Black Death into.

* * *

**Wheee, Val goes Darquesse and my first ever Darquesse and Vile love scene. Yay me!**


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Lord Vile, Wreath or Darquesse.

* * *

Something occurred to me then. A flash of insight and I stared at Skulduggery. "Is this room warded against eavesdroppers?" I asked and he nodded even as I let my darkness retreat inside me. "Skulduggery, this is a setup. I don't trust what The Black Death told me, but something is wrong. Why were you of all people called back when he just happened to abduct a wife that may not even be real. And treasure? Why would he even care?"

"My word, whoever taught you to be such a fine detective? That's right, me. I thought it was too tidy that The Black Death just showed up after centuries of absence and only abducted a woman and stole some treasure. He'd have leveled Skeleton Cove to thwart any pursuit. I knew he seemed to be acting strangely. Now what do we do? We can't trust the other capitans, can we?" He looked at me helplessly and I wondered once again how he survived the centuries on his own.

"We do what you taught me, Skulduggery. We make our own plans. We have Vile and Darquesse as a team and now we know this is a trap. For all we know The Black Death is in on it and we're being led to our doom. Do we trust our own crew, even?"

Skulduggery hesitated, then looked at me with pride. "No, we don't, but we act like we do. All these men served under me before but that means nothing to them. I'll tell you the plan as it was then. We three capitans were to surrender to The Black Death who would assuredly kill us and our crews. You would escape, having been warned and use the black crystal on the island to revive us after you'd defeated The Black Death."

"And that was happening, how?" I asked with a frown.

"Same crystal. You were to revive Louis Phillipe first so he could help you in the fight. Good God. He planned on killing you, didn't he? And taking the crystal and the powers for his own. I can't believe I walked right into this. We're in for it, aren't we?" He asked and I shook my head.

"No, Louis Phillipe is in for it. No doubt I'd be dead by now if I'd sailed on his ship like he wanted. I don't trust or like The Black Death but well, strange as it seems from what Wreath taught me he was being civil. Necromancers, as demented as we are, won't in general kill our own kind."

"Mmm, well let's not assume we have an ally. Breakfast then?" He asked with his most charming grin and I nodded. We were partners once more and I couldn't wait to get the bad guys. This was going to be fun.

* * *

After breakfast I trained with Black Flagg who was being almost kindly. Well for him, at any rate. "That's it, lass. Be lettin' the sights do the work for ye. I know it be a man's weapon and such but yer gettin' it fine." He praised me as I learned to prepare and shoot the blunderbuss and dragon. Flagg explained that unlike modern weapons they were prepared well before the fight as there was little time to do a reload that required packing the powder during a battle in close quarters on a ship. "I've seen a few o' the films they be showin' on pirates and can tell ye if ye get hit with one of these it will drop ye to the deck. Like yer modern shotguns. I caught it in the belly from one, flipped right off the deck and into the sea." I decided it was safe to ask about The Black Death. The men knew I was a detective even if the idea of a thinking woman amused them.

"Mr. Flagg, you know I work for the Capitan so I'd like to hear more about how The Black Death abducted Angélique and stole the treasure. I'd like to help if I can." He nodded and looked at me. I knew he was judging me.

"That be a good question, lass. There's thems that believe there is no Angélique. Ain't no one that ever saw her, you see. Maybe from far away a figure in a dress, but the wench herself? I don't mind tellin' ye that Louis Phillipe is not to be trusted, lass. When he allowed The Black Death to take berth on the island, that tore it for the rest of us. His own crew be keepin' a sharp lookout on him." I nodded, thanked him for the lesson and information and was leaving, wondering why no one on the crew had bothered to tell Skulduggery when Flagg stopped me with a gentle hand on my shoulder.

"We didn't tell you or the Capt'n as it be the right of his own men to attack first. Aye. He's betrayed 'em for somethin' though none of us knows what. You mind yourself on the ship lass, I wouldn't put it past him to put one of his men on this ship. I'll be escortin' you to the bridge then, aye." I nodded and smiled my thanks. Flagg looked at me when we arrived, paused then spoke abruptly. "You and the Capt'n have my arm if you need me." He nodded then left and I joined Skulduggery at the helm.

He gave me a look that told me to save anything I'd learned for our quarters then smiled at me. "Jolly's been wanting to borrow you back for the galley. He can't figure out crème brûlée on his own and as we're putting into a magical port just long enough to gather supplies he'd love your help." I nodded asking with a glance if I could trust Jolly or the other pirates not to abduct me and he shrugged.

"I'd be happy to." I said knowing we needed to act normal and knowing full well I could be stepping into a trap. I supposed a magical island should have surprised me, but it was a haven for mages who didn't mind pirate crews so long as they paid and didn't pillage. It was distinctly odd to set foot on an island mortals would never find, odder still to be shopping with Jolly in a modern supermarket.

He thankfully agreed to get more of the frozen crème brûlées and we soon were stocked up, though he begged me to get the cream and sugar and show him how to make it the long way and I did. We were back on the ship and underway when he smiled shyly at me. "Been missin' you down here, I have. It's been lonely, considerin'." I smiled and realized he liked me, or he was doing a good job of pretending. I warned myself to remember Long John Silver was a harmless cook as well.

"I've missed you too, Jolly. You know I'm helping the Capitan, right?" I asked and he nodded as we brought out the desserts to cool. "Well what could you tell me about The Black Death and the abduction?"

Jolly made a face and spat. "T'wasn't any if you ask me. I don't like it, missus. Not a bit. Find me a pirate that's seen this Angélique and I'll find you a liar. Don't like it, missus. Not a bit." He paused the smiled at me. "Was nice seein' you with Flagg. You remind him of her so much. Almost touched you, he did. But stopped himself." He said as we loaded the desserts into the refrigerator, the one concession he'd been happy to make to have fresh fruit, cream, eggs and other things available to the men at all times.

"I remind him of who?" I asked, feeling stupid for not knowing.

"His wife of course. She was taken from him. Some said that it was The Black Death who did it, but me money be on Phillipe. He's been seen with plenty of women, only they are never seen again. They've all been engaged to be married or wives too." He looked at me worriedly. "Now you know why Capt'n Skull got you away from him. Was news on all of us when Phillipe announced he was married." I nodded not bothering to ask why nobody said anything, but Jolly must have read my expression.

"Don't take it hard, missus. We was all keepin' a sharp lookout for ye and the Capt'n. We still be doin' so. Aye."

"Thanks, Jolly. I had no idea Flagg was even married. So he's sailing for revenge?" Jolly nodded.

"As is most of the crew, missus. We've all lost sweethearts and always The Black Death was to blame, but never did we see hide nor hair o' him until he puts into berth and Phillipe says he's welcome on the island and we're not to be gettin' our revenge neither."

"This is a stupid question, but did his ship look right? Was it The Black Death or wasn't anyone close enough to see, like with Angélique?"

"Cor! Ye got me there, missus! Didn't get a good look at him, did we? None o' us did. And the ship? She sailed in at night, left roughly three days later at night. But no alarm was sounded, was it? Wouldn't be like a man in love not to visit his lady at night, would it? Cor, we've been lied to, we have!" A look came over Jolly's face and I saw the pirate and the man he truly was. A deadly fighter, quick to anger if he'd been lied to. I was starting to wonder if anger management problems weren't a requirement to become a pirate.

* * *

Skulduggery and I took dinner in our cabin and he listened thoughtfully to my reports. "I agree, Valkyrie. It's rather strange men that see you as my property are confiding in you. They know you'd tell me everything. But why mention Flagg's wife? Oh, of course. Because I lost my family. I forgot there for a second." He said dryly and I repressed a sigh.

I wasn't jealous of his wife, but I knew, all things being equal if she hadn't died he'd be with her and not me. I wondered again, uneasily if Nuit had been right. Did he want her back? But I slapped myself mentally. His wife had rescued me herself and put Skulduggery in my care. It had to be killing her inside to see him with another woman though. I sighed, wished she were there to advise me. "What's the matter? Did I upset you? I'm sorry." Skulduggery apologized.

"Take this the right way, but I wish your wife was here. She'd have figured out what was going on by now from being able to see more than we do."

"I wish she was here too." Skulduggery said and I looked at him, choosing to say nothing. I nodded absently at his offer for coffee. Skulduggery prepared it, shooting me worried glances, but I ignored him, lost in my thoughts. He handed me a cup and I grunted my thanks at him, setting it aside, not really wanting it since he had made it. I could feel my darkness rising, my anger at his thoughtless words. I wanted to hurt him like he had hurt me and my shadows started to writhe around me.

My anger was growing, spilling over and I thought back to my dream. It was so tempting to abandon him to his fate. To let him sail into certain death just because I could. I shot him a venomous look, and he looked ready to cry. "I've done something wrong, haven't I?" He asked helplessly and I realized he had no idea how badly he had hurt me. It felt then like that moment was a spinning coin and only I could choose which way it tipped.

Did I give in to my hate, anger and jealousy and abandon him, or did I see things from his point of view? Of course he missed and loved his family. Because he was a good, loving man. Just like he'd miss me if I died, but would find love once more. I let my darkness retreat and held out my arms to him. "Skulduggery." I breathed and he came to me, and trembled in my arms. "You haven't done anything wrong, except fall in love with a crazy woman." I said, tears in my eyes at the thought of how easily I could have lost him if I'd walked away.

Skulduggery laughed, then drew me into a lingering kiss. It was sweet and chaste, and very tender and I loved him for it. We retreated to our bed with our coffee and talked of nothing in particular. I looked at him. "You know I _am_ crazy, right? We're on a ship full of pirates we can't trust and sailing into a trap and I couldn't be happier."

"That's my girl." Skulduggery said fondly. "Thought I'd lost her there for a moment. But of course I'm so very dashing and charming she couldn't resist me." He said and grinned at me. I rolled my eyes and laughed, then softened my expression. He was being serious.

"Yes, very charming and dashing. And dead sexy." I teased and he almost spat out his coffee.

"Behave." He managed to wheeze once he stopped choking and I laughed.

* * *

The Black Death came to me in my dreams that night. "So others have warned you of Louis Phillipe's treachery?" He asked, extending a hand to help me rise from the rocky shore I was sitting on. "I warn you as well, do not engage me child, I will kill you. I would much rather you shared my bed." At his words we were in what must have been his own capitan's quarters. "A night of pleasure with me, and you'll forget anything else." The Black Death promised. He wrapped his arms around me and planted his teeth firmly on my lips. The same fire flooded my veins as before and I let my darkness consume me. As I became fully Darquesse I appreciated having a lover who accepted me as I was, whose roaming hands and questing teeth were reserved for me alone. The Black Death was even more fiery that before in his passion and I knew I'd found my true love at last.

* * *

**I just love happy endings, don't you? So much for the Valduggery.**


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: I don't own Skulduggery, Valkyrie, Darquesse, Lord Vile or Ghastly. What you really thought the false ending was the real one? Ah, ye of little faith...

* * *

I pulled The Black Death closer still and working at opening his shirt when he was suddenly pulled from me by thick cables of shadows. I turned, startled and watched as Lord Vile smashed him repeatedly against the wall. He kept going, hammering with his shadows, easily cutting through the shadows The Black Death raised to defend himself. He kept hitting until there was nothing but a broken pile of bones and even this he ground into dust.

Vile turned and glared at me, clearly affronted and I just smiled at him. He vanished in a swirl of shadows and I awakened to find Skulduggery glaring at me in the early morning light that filtered into our quarters. "Valkyrie? How could you? I trusted you. _Vile_ trusted you." His voice was heartbroken and I smiled gently at him, opening my hand and tossing him a medallion. Skulduggery caught it, looked down, and then at me, clearly puzzled.

"Put it on, it's a gift." I said and he did, though he clearly didn't want anything from me at that point. "Now think of the crystal. Think of it being here." I said and he did. It appeared on the cabin floor, a huge cluster of black crystals that seemed to pulse with life.

"Well I'll- You've become a pirate after all, haven't you? My apologies for doubting you, but I don't see why you had to kiss him." He said, lighting the lamps and candles as he set about making coffee.

"I had to let him think he won. One of the nice thinks about being Darquesse is I could plant the idea in my own head that I chose him and fool myself into believing it. I knew the idea of his wife-to-be in another man's clutches would make Vile go nuclear."

Skulduggery grinned and came to embrace me but I stepped away from his embrace. "That was a mean thing of you to say you know, that you wished your wife was here instead of me."

"What? Never, Valkyrie! When did I ever say such a thing, ever?"

"Right when you made me coffee, remember? I wished your wife was here and you did too?" I growled, hurt and angry.

"I wasn't talking about my first wife, Valkyrie. I was talking about the one I want to marry. I wanted her here, as my wife, so I could make love to her. Because all she has done, even when she thought I didn't love her is help me and show me love. You could have left, why didn't you?"

"Because I love you, even if you are the village idiot and don't think of how things will sound when you say them." I growled. Skulduggery grinned and came forward again to embrace me and this time I let him. He held me to him tightly, then kissed me chastely and let go. He moved to make us coffee and grinned back at me.

"The Black Death is dead now, you know. That was him. So now he is dead and we have the crystal which I'm guessing would power his ship. Forgive me for spoiling things, but since when do things go this easy for us?" He asked, handing me my coffee.

"Speak for yourself! You didn't have his manky hands and teeth all over you. He wasn't just dead he was rotting. You better be glad I love you, even as Darquesse." I growled and he grinned in delight.

"But while you had yourself convinced he was who you wanted it was fun." He teased.

"Yeah, and I knew how terrible and repulsive it would be after. I could sense you were coming so I had to distract him with my tongue, Skulduggery. My tongue!" Skulduggery laughed until he was wheezing.

"Aww, wasn't he everything you dreamed he'd be?" He asked, between gasps, then managed to collect himself. "Sorry, Val. Sorry. It's just, you should see the look on your face, it's priceless." He laughed again, then smiled at me lovingly. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, I really am. So all this time, it was an act?"

"Yeah, thankfully, it was. He made it clear he'd been watching, like Nuit. You know, for a rotting corpse he kissed pretty well." I teased and Skulduggery glared daggers at me.

* * *

We didn't tell the men about the crystal and kept on course, acting surprised to find no one on the island when we arrived. What surprised me was no other ships in the area. True we had switched to modern engines, but so had the other capitans once Skulduggery had contacted them. I was uneasy, wondering if this was a trap to be sprung by two ships or if Capitan Jack Skull and his crew were at the bottom of the ocean, betrayed by Phillipe.

The men were nervous and rightly so. If the ships had got separated we were to remain far enough off the island to be out of reach of any cannons. I looked at Skulduggery as the skeleton pirates gathered around us. "Where in Hades is his ship, Skulduggery?" I asked and the men looked towards the island, some crossing themselves and muttering darkly.

Skulduggery looked at them. "We all knew this was a trap. If it awaits us on the island or at sea we don't know. I'm willing to take a small party on shore and leave someone in command of the ship. If they do attack, you know to leave without us." He said and the crew looked uneasy.

Jolly was the first to speak up. "Seein' as how I just checked the engine room when the engine cut off sudden like I don't think we'll be goin' anywhere, Capt'n. We're becalmed, we are. T'weren't any of the crew as done it neither, tis that devil island." He spat and crossed himself and gave a good glare at the island.

I realized I had to speak up. "Jolly, Mr. Flagg, I want you to form a landing party with me. If there is no ship there is something seriously wrong here. Skulduggery, we'll be back as soon as we can." I said and he and the men nodded.

We packed weapons and food quickly, knowing we might be stranded on the island for days or weeks if something happened to the ship. I could get to the Sanctuary fine by myself by shadow-walking, but it was doubtful they or I would ever find the island again. Jolly manned the oars and again I thought of Long John Silver. What if he was the mastermind? What if I and Flagg were his prisoners and didn't know it? Flag must have picked up on my thoughts because he cast me an uneasy glance and I shrugged. We didn't have much choice at that point but to trust Jolly.

We landed and were at a loss of where to begin. No ship was docked at the rotted wharf and none had been for centuries at least. Everything around us was broken and decayed. If The Black Death did still roam the island he didn't care about appearances. We searched, finding nothing in the broken buildings or abandoned castle. We circled the island finding no one, nor any ships lurking in wait. "I don't like the feelin' in my bones, I don't." Jolly growled softly, withdrawing his pistols. Flagg did the same and I massed my shadows as we headed back to the rotted wharf and our tied up boat. The boat was gone.

I looked at the pirates and knew I had to make a choice. I could shadow-walk the three of us back to the ship and possibly into a trap, or suggest we remain on the island with the person who had unmoored our boat. I was contemplating these choices when I head a sound behind me and whirled with the others. Louis Phillipe walked towards us cheerfully, seemingly sure of his victory. "Ah, you have come to the rescue of the sweet Angélique detective? Unfortunately she does not exist. The Black Death did, but I can't seem to find him on the island or his ship, but no matter. You are here and you will use the crystal to power Skulduggery's ship, to make me invincible on the seas."

"Or you'll do what?" I asked and he paused. I turned and signaled to Skulduggery who was watching calmly through a spyglass from the deck. He nodded and disappeared from view and a minute later there were shadows writhing around _The Revenge_ and she changed to a pitch black colour as she grew, rising up out of the sea to boast several more gun decks, all of which were trained on the island.

"Ever hear the phrase, 'Shoot the hostage?' I asked and Phillipe tried to flee, but I snared him with my shadows, whipping out my cuffs. At long last an arrest. We rowed him back to _The Revenge _where he cursed loud and long about the no good pirates in his crew marooning him there. I looked at the pirates who'd gathered around to see his capture and we all laughed.

* * *

The pirates were rowdy that night, and Skulduggery let them enjoy the victory. No one needed to know that The Black Death had been back and although I suspected he knew where the ship was, I didn't ask, content to let him have some secrets at least. The grog, rum and other spirits flowed freely, and soon we were watching skeleton pirates pass out or run about the ship and do foolish things like falling out of the rigging. I laughed, helping a startled pirate who landed at our feet upright and he grinned and ran off. "You could join them. you know." I said, nodding toward our crew.

Skulduggery shook his head. "Someone has to run the ship. That was a clever idea of yours, having radio transmitters on all of you. Showed a great deal of trust in Jolly and Flagg. What made you do it?" I shrugged.

"The war changed me. I didn't want to live in a world where I couldn't trust anyone. Speaking of trust, where is Capitan Skull and his crew?"

"They sailed in earlier under cover of darkness that his crew managed to raise and sunk the rotting galleon they'd found. If The Black Death ever did sail into harbor, and I doubt he did, it wasn't in that wreck. He was framed. Unfortunately for him he was still a Necromancer who wanted Vile's wife. Well, fiancee." He corrected himself with a slight blush.

"And all this time it was Phillipe abducting and killing the women. He drew on the legend of the man knowing fear of The Black Death would make people afraid to ask questions. He would have had me too, if my Capitan wasn't defending his property." I said amused.

"Hush, wench." Skulduggery said, blushing even brighter. Jolly brought us coffee as we manned the bridge and Skulduggery smiled at him. He turned to me. "Valkyrie, may I present to you Capitan Jolly Rogers, and before you smile he was the one to send The Black Death to his watery grave the first time." I smiled in pleased surprise, then caught Jolly in a tight hug.

"You _are _like Long John Silver, I just knew it!" I said and he grinned.

"Your uncle wasn't the first to base novels on mages, missus." He said with a definite wink, then took the helm, having resisted the temptation to party with the others to join us on duty. "You know, with you two returnin' to the Sanctuary and all.." He began and Skulduggery laughed gently.

"The Revenge is yours for as long as you wish, Capitan Rogers. As of now she's your ship." Jolly turned toward us, pleased with himself.

"Always knew I could be trustin' you. I don't need to ask where The Black Death is, saw what was left of him when we was in the castle, I did. And you missus, tried and true and standin' by us, even when it looked grim. And stealin' from The Black Death as well. A fine pirate you've become and I'm right proud to know ye." He grinned and I smiled at him glad to see that things were turning out well all around.

* * *

We had Phillipe imprisoned in the Sanctuary soon enough and the pirates were safely tucked away in Pirate Cove, which of course moved the moment we left and I was glad for it. The treasure had been found secreted away by Phillipe on the island shortly after we left, so the case was actually solved. Ghastly looked at us and shook his head at me. "You do realize she's walked the streets of Dublin wearing a saber and flintlock pistols, and so did you, come to think of it." He said in exasperation. Skulduggery and I looked down at ourselves then grinned at him.

"It's Dress Like a Pirate Day'." Skulduggery said with a nod and Ghastly buried his face in his hands with a sigh.

"There is no such thing." He mumbled and Skulduggery and I just laughed.

* * *

**Wheee! Ah, I'll miss our pirates. But it was a fun journey to say the least.**


End file.
